10 SasuSaku Things
by Devuan
Summary: The title says it all. Sasusaku. Slice of Life. AU. Complete.


**_Heyyo! It's Dulious here and I made a very short fanfic as for a introduction of myself. Don't worry, CL will make a fanfic about Sasusaku too!_**

 ** _Oh yeah, this is our first fanfic so be easy on the flames thank you! :D_**

 ** _~Dulious_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But I wish I did!**

_

#1: **_Comfort_**

Whenever Sakura is feeling down, Sasuke tried everything to comfort her as possible. He tried to cook their meal, massaged her back, everything. Sakura is pleased by his comfort and concern. "This man.. really loves me."

#2: **_Argument_**

Everytime when both of them had an argument, she will always be the one who apologize first. "You're so unfair, you know that do you?"

#3: **_Jealousy_**

Sasuke spotted her talking to other men while he asks for drinks to the waiter. He eventually became jealous as he saw her giggling. They came home and Sakura explained that they were asking questions and for autographs. He didn't believe her but he moved on for a while.

#4: **_Love Session_**

As for her, a independent and responsible woman like her, she became tired after all the work she's been through as a medic ninja. After 3 months, both haven't continued their love session in a while. She came home, very tired, and she needed sleep. She passed the dinner that Sasuke made and he had a unsatisfied face. He remembered their last love session and wanted to continue it. "I won't stop till you satisfy me by your moaning.." he smirked.

#5: **_Deserve_**

After working for days and months, he had his deserved-day off for two days. Sakura, on the other hand, wanted to make his day more deserve and peaceful. She tried her best and made desserts, his favourite food and massages. He said "I'll miss times like these.."

#6: **_Outfit_**

All the teams in Konoha was invited for a dance in some village. They accepted it and the teams got ready for tomorrow. Sasuke said to her that she shouldn't wear very large gowns as he is afraid to make her fall whenever he accidentally stomps on her foot. She agreed and wore a very elegant gown. It was red, exposing her upper back and tighting her body making her curves visible, and it was long but it stopped below her knees. She looked beautiful and had an amazing time with him and her friends.

#7: **_Cute!_**

Sakura always loved Sarada's glasses and it was a wonderful gift from the red-headed girl. She appriecates her gift. After. Sarada finding out that Sakura loved it, she gave a new pair of glasses. It was a mixed between pink and red, it looked very beautiful. Sometimes, Sasuke caught her wearing one while she was asleep when she's doing her work. He took a picture of her and put it on his wallet for the cute moment he witnessed.

#8: **_Singing_**

Sasuke overheard her singing in the bathroom. He laughed quietly because her voice was terrible but the cutest thing he ever heard. He loved it and loved the way she tried.

#9: **_FOOD!_**

Both of the married couple argued of what they were going to eat. Sasuke wanted tomato soup but Sakura wanted something yummy and nutritious for Sarada to eat. Eventually, Sarada made both do _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ and Sasuke won. Of course, she was mad but rules are rules!

#10: **_NARUTO!!!_**

The Uchiha family was enjoying their time at the carnival but of course, the Uzumaki family had to join which made Sasuke angry since he wanted to enjoy with his cute daughter and wife. Sarada asked if they wanted to take a picture and both agreed. As soon as Sarada tapped on the button to take the picture, a blonde figure came up running to them. Both of the parents got startled by a blonde man who had whiskers. _Yes_ , they yelled at him for ruining the moment. Sarada shrugged it off because they were making a scene. She watched till the end and sitting with both females, Hinata and Himawari.

 ** _Fin._**

_

 **Did you guys enjoy? Please review!**

 **And I also wanted to thank you for reading this _Fanfic_** **and I promise to make more in the future but it might be _CL's turn!_**

 ** _Thank you again!_** ** _~Dulious :D_**


End file.
